thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamaria the Albino Leopon
Kila mtu ana sifa zao nzuri —Kamaria's catchphrase '''Kamaria '''is an albino leopon cub, from the Outlands, who was raised by Zira, after Zira had killed Alika; Kamaria's mother and took her before her father had come back from a hunt. Kamaria became part of Janja's Clan until, she met Kion and was adopted by Simba and Nala. Kamaria still goes to see Janja and his clan, since she still sees them as family. Biography Kamaria is the daughter a lioness named Alika (Most Beautiful) and a leopard named Badru Chu (Full Moon Leopard). Alika was a white lioness of the Outlands under the pride of Scar. Alika was once a follower of Scar until he was killed and they were sent to the Outlands. Though not to leave her pride Alika one day went out to hunt for food when she met Kamaria’s father Badru a white lion with bright blue eyes and a crescent moon upon his left shoulder. She fell in love at first sight with him and he with her. Though it was against the rules they met up with each other in secret for many months. The one day Alika told Badru Chui they were pregnant with Kamaria. They were happy and were planning on raising the child in secret. Two months after Kamaria was born, Zira had found out and was outraged. So when Badru was out to get food for his mate and cub, Zira came to kill the cub. Kamaria’s mother had fought with Zira to protect her cub, but was fatally injured as a result. Alika had pleaded with Zira not to kill her cub. Thinking it through, Zira told her fine but she took the cub while her mother cried out to bring her precious daughter back. Kamaria’s mother died that day and when her father came back he saw his mates lifeless body and became enraged but sorrowful. He realized his cub was not around and hoped she was still alive. So he went on a search for her. As Kamaria grew up in the Outlands in Scar’s Pride, she was treated as an outsider by everyone, and made to get her own food which left her to starve for days on end. The only lions she grew up getting along with was Kovu who she saw as an older brother and his sister Vitani, They tried helping her, by sneaking some of their food to her when their mother or others weren't around. One day when she went out hunting even with her very low energy and starving, she met Janja and the other hyenas. Janja saw she was not of a normal lioness, and how weak she was helped her, thinking if he helped her they would have a lion on their side and to manipulate her. He gave her some of the food they had and asked about her. After a few months they had grown close and Janja was not pretending to be her friend anymore, he truly saw her as a friend. Kamaria, saw all of the hyena as her family and decided to become part of Janja’s clan and has been living with them ever since. Later on one day when Kamaria is out hunting for the clan she, falls off a cliff and is hanging for her life. The Lion Guar comes to the rescue and she meets Kion who ask her who she is then she tells him. Kion then takes Kamaria to his parents. Kion introduces her to them, and Nala asks where her parents are, she tells them she has no parents. Nala and Simba feel bad for her and ask if she wants to be part of their pride. She hesitates and says yes thinking if she is then she can help Janja and the others get food. Her relationship with the family grows over time and they become close. She still visit Janja and the Hyena’s until one day Kion followers her and sees where she goes. He confronts her and she tells him the truth. Kion tells Simba and Simba forbids Kamaria from seeing the Hyena’s again. She does not take this well and runs off telling them, that was her family before them and she will not leave them behind. She runs back to the Hyena’s and Janja, telling them what happened and Janja gets mad. He comes up with a plan to take down the Lion Guard as revenge but Kamaria tries to stop Janja even though he does not listen. When Janja goes to do his plan with the other Hyena’s Kamaria goes to stop them. While the fight is breaking out she gets in the middle of Kion and Janja getting hurt once again. Janja says he’s so sorry and so does Kion. She forgives both. Kamaria goes to Simba after to convince him to let her go and see Janja and the Hyena’s still, saying that she loved Janja. Simba allows her after this to continue seeing Janja on one condition and that was to get them to abide by the “Circle of Life” rules and she said they would and Janja agreed to just be with her. Later on her father Badru Chui comes back to the pridelands after hearing of a white lioness who is the adoptive Princess of the Pridelands, who is keeping the Hyena’s at bay. He comes to pride rock and talks to Simba and Nala, telling them he is her father. Kamaria reunites with her father but they stay living in the Prodelands and Badru becomes a member of the Pridelanders. Once older and Kiara and Kovu are now the rulers of the Pridelands, The Outlanders and the Pridelanders are now one. Kamaria and Janja are mates. Even knowing they can’t have cubs or pups they adopt an orphan male cub named Jelani (mighty), and orphan female pup named Zahra (flower). Physical Appearance Kamaria is an albino like her mother. Her fur pattern is that of her fathers but a lighter color. She has white fur and has cresent moon birthmark on her forhead that resembles her fathers thats on his head aswell. She has bright blue eyes like both her parents. She also has a beauty mark under her left eye. Personailty and Traits Kamaria is a trustworthy leopon. She takes after her mother with a slight temper, and like her father being cocky sometimes. When it comes to her family and those close to her she can become very protective. She will protect those who need it from bullies. As a cub in Scar’s pride, she was a quiet cub and was only open around Kovu and Vitani. When she joined Janja’s clan she became more open and a little cocky when out hunting with them. Her temper came into play when the other Hyena’s got on her nerves when she tried to sleep. Janja could always depend on Kamaria with any of his problems and vice versa with him. Quotes # “I’m just an outsider..Have been all my life.” -to Kion # “We will be out own pride!” -to Janja # “I’m an leopon. Its a lion and leopard together.” - to Lion Guard # “I have no parents.” -to Simba and Nala # “You’re my father?” -to Badru Chui # ''"Kila mtu ana sifa zao nzuri" -> "Everyone Has good in them." '' Friends and Relations Biological Family '''Mother: '''Alika '''Father: '''Badru Chui '''Mate: '''Janja Adoptive Family * Simba * Nala * Kion * Kiara Friends * Kovu * Vitani * Rafiki * Lion Guard Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Young Animals Category:Princesses Category:Royalty